Less and less
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Estaba consciente, siempre lo supo, y aun así se hundió en lo más profundo de aquel sentimiento. Este fic participa en el reto: "Mi peor pesadilla", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. La historia, que si bien no es la gran cosa, sí.

Este fic participa en el reto: **"Mi peor pesadilla",** del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

**Notas/Advertencias: **antes que nada, esto no será color rosa. No hay nada bonito, para aquellos que crean que será un romance arcoíris entre Draco y Ginny, porque eso no entra en mi ecuación mental. No puedo verlos a ellos en algo más que no sea esto que escribí, lo siento. Hay romance, sí, pero retorcido, y sólo unilateral. Así que están advertidos…

Como ya saben, es un Drinny (Draco/Ginny), mi pareja número uno de la lista de las parejas odiadas por yo. Evité todo lo que pude del bashing, así que bueno, perdón por ello. También pido disculpas por los errores que encuentren, aún sigo convaleciente en mi cama y no carburo bien… ah, sí, y también por lo poco que desenvolví la situación. Realmente es mi pareja odiada, sentía que me daba urticaria.

Me siento valiente, porque no la pasé lindo escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Less and less<strong>_

_**~O~**_

A ella no le gustaba estar consciente de las cosas. ¿Para qué? Estudiaba, se preparaba, no era del todo un adulto responsable y eso le beneficiaba en gran medida.

Siempre pensó que las irresponsabilidades formaban parte de un código tácito de los estudiantes. ¿Para qué ser responsable? Hermione, tal vez, no era de ese mundo, pero mientras a ella no le interrumpiera su forma de ser… ¿por qué importarle?

—Ve más despacio… —no fue una súplica, sino una sugerencia.

En ese instante, quizá, era muy consciente de muchas cosas aún sin desearlo. Del sudor perlado que cubre su cuerpo, de los jadeos entrecortados que emitían ambos cuerpos y, sobre todo, de cierto chico que ahora yace sobre sí, embistiéndole con fuerza.

No es como si no quisiera tener sexo duro, porque desde que inició todo aquello, que no sabe cómo etiquetarle, el término dureza es lo segundo parecido a un supuesto romance apenas expresado en los encuentros fortuitos.

Otro suave jadeo; unos dientes apretados fuerzan lo inevitable. A lo lejos, escucha el errático chapoteo morboso que supone la unión de sus cuerpos. No es consciente de ello, porque su mente nublada apenas registra lo necesario para saber que una vez más ha ido a ese encuentro, que una vez más ha caído bajo las garras de aquel sujeto, que una vez más está sobre el mesón de aquel salón abandonado del tercer piso, mientras en su mente imagina una cama mullida, dominada bajo el mandato de un chico que no da tregua a sus pensamientos, y hace, sólo hace.

No piensa, y para Ginny eso en un principio estuvo bien. Probablemente, fue adecuado ese pensar. Sólo sentir, ese querer desear otro cuerpo y no aceptar sentimientos incorrectos… cuán equivocada estaba.

Ginny no quiere estar consciente, pero lo está. Mientras ella observa lánguidamente la esquina desdibujable de aquel salón solitario, evita deliberadamente el ente salvaje que devora su cuerpo, succiona su espíritu y convierte al deseo un nuevo término de amor que le sabe a poco. No puede evitar jadear desconsolada ante el nuevo giro de pensamientos

Ya no siente, ya no tiembla, ya su cuerpo no registra los espasmos de placer que el otro inútilmente intenta ofrecer, o eso cree ella, porque, finalmente está consciente de que nada puede ser capaz de recibir.

Y se odia, en un instante se odia tan profundamente haber caído, sabiendo también que aquello era justo lo que deseaba; consciente igual de que nada más obtendría, y aun así ignoró las señales que la experiencia dada le advertía.

Sus orbes retienen brillantes lágrimas orgullosas que aún no derrama, y se alzan, desviando su mirada al cuerpo que está sobre el suyo, embistiendo rudamente; segundos más tarde, merma la intensidad, buscando una posición nueva, seguramente para darse más placer. Ve la rubia melena, casi plateada según la perspectiva que la claridad le dé, adherida a la frente sudorosa. Sus ojos grises no se ven tras los párpados cerrados, pero al instante se abren cuando se sienten escudriñados. Su boca entre abierta deja ver vahos de errática respiración y luego, le sonríen con pretensión, casi con burla, aunque ya Ginny no está enteramente segura de lo que sus expresiones quieren transmitir.

Hay un punto allí, donde él embiste con lentitud intensa. Toca en lo más profundo de sí y no puede evitar gemir, completamente desvergonzada. Se ha vuelto una masa trémula de carne que es propiedad de aquél, y siente mal, por supuesto, pero no puede evitarlo. Él le conoce, no lo que piensa, porque no le interesa, pero sí lo que agrada a su cuerpo, sí la interacción carnal, y Ginny se odia más que a nada.

Odia estar enteramente enamorada de quien se supone, sería su enemigo. Lo odia, pero también lo ama. Ama todo lo malo de él, y sobre todo, codicia la pasión que ofrece a su cuerpo, pero detesta que no pueda ofrecerle amor a su espíritu quebrantado.

En ese instante, donde Draco Malfoy finalmente llega al orgasmo en solitario, Ginny muerde su labio con fuerza, sangrando interiormente porque las ganas de llorar son tantas que no importa estar consciente de que apenas ha sentido, de que apenas su cuerpo ha registrado el placer que vivió el otro, de que, quizá ahora se percata que anteriormente, no ha recibido las caricias que imaginó, los besos que soñó, las sonrisas que creyó recibir…

Nunca lo hubo, y no estuvo consciente sino hasta ahora.

No supo cuándo Draco salió de ella, abrochándose el uniforme desarreglado, no supo cuando Draco le observó apenas dibujando fingida lástima en su rostro inexpresivo, para luego marcharse por donde vino, porque Ginny estaba absorta, observando sin realmente ver hacia un punto del salón, sus orbes dibujando vacío inconsolable, y un remordimiento imperdonable.

Cae en cuenta, finalmente, que siempre estuvo consciente de todo. Gruesas lágrimas silenciosas delinean sus mejillas sonrosadas. Lágrimas que ni siquiera podrán limpiar la suciedad que ahora le recuerda su consciencia agraviada.

A Ginny nunca le gustó ser consciente de las cosas.


End file.
